


No Stopping

by CastielMorningstar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Kid Fic, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Omorashi, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Road Trips, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: One of the worst experiences of Five's childhood, was on a drive to a training program.After drinking too much coffee before the drive, Five finds his bladder full. But Reginald will not pull over for anything.(Emetophobia warning for mild vomit mentions)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	No Stopping

“Why can’t I just spacial jump there?” Five complained while he and his siblings headed out to the car.

They were going to some special training program a few hours away, which meant an unbearable few hours in the car with his siblings and dad.

“I told you Number Five, you are not practiced enough to perform them over such large distances.” His father replied dismissively, counting off the other children as they lined up beside the car, and Pogo loaded their luggage into the trunk.

Five scowled, crossed his arms and reluctantly got into the line in his respective place between Klaus and Ben; he hated being in the middle seat and while Ben would rather sit beside Klaus, but Ben got car sick, so he had to have a window seat.

“Have you all used the facilities before we leave?” Asked Reginald and all of Five’s siblings nodded. Five hadn’t, but he didn’t need to so he didn’t think he should. “Number Five?” Of course, he noticed Five’s lack of confirmation.

Five rolled his eyes, “I’m not a kid, I don’t need to be told when to piss.”

“Language!”

Luther glared at Five and Five scowled back. He was such a daddy’s boy. “Sorry- “he reluctantly muttered, knowing he’d be in a lot of trouble if he didn’t apologize.

“We will not be stopping on the drive, so I suggest you go before we leave.”

Five was stubborn though, and still didn’t need to go, so he shook his head, “Don’t need to.”

Reginald sighed, “Very well then. But I remind you, we will not be stopping for any reason.” Then Pogo opened the doors to the car and the kids filed in.

Five settled himself between Klaus and Ben. It wasn’t too bad, the car was spacious, so they weren’t entirely cramped, but he still didn’t like being confined in a car; he was a free-roamer by nature and hated feeling trapped, and the middle seat was definitely the worst. “Klaus please switch with me.”

Klaus seemed like he wanted to, even if he too hated the middle seat, especially when Five half removed a piece of candy from his pocket to show him as a bribe; their father never let them eat candy, so it was quite the treat. Five got them by spacial jumping at night to stores and raiding their candy sections, he’d made so much money from Klaus alone from selling him them.

“You all have assigned seats, you must remain in them for the journey.” Insisted Reginald from the front and Five sighed and tried to get comfortable where he was, Klaus seemed pretty bummed too.

In the very front was Reginald driving, and Pogo sat beside him. In the first row was Luther, Diego and Allison; it seemed Luther and Allison wanted to switch too and him and Diego were already bickering.

Then in the middle were him, Klaus and Ben. Then in the very back sat Vanya by herself. Five envied her getting to have all that space to herself but knew there was no way he’d be able to sneak back there without being noticed. So, he just looked at her reading her book with envy and turned around as the car started up and drove off.

The car ride was no exception to their training apparently, so they were all given books to read with relevant information to their power control, written by their father; except Vanya who was likely able to read whatever, something else Five envied. Ben was already looking green trying to follow his instruction book, and Five slipped him a mint to suck on to try and help his nausea.

“You never give me free candy.” Klaus complained quietly and Five shrugged.

“Yeah but I don’t want him to puke on me.”

“Fair point- “

-

All was silent for awhile, they’d been travelling for perhaps an hour now, and Five was staring out the window wishing he was anywhere else. His legs were cramping, and he was restless and bored. But the worst thing, was the pressure in his lower abdomen that had been steadily building through the drive.

Suddenly Five was really wishing he’d obeyed his father and used the bathroom before they left. Sure, he hadn’t needed to go then but it may have helped; he’d had a secret coffee before they left that morning, so the caffeine had clearly gone right through him. A coffee machine was another thing Five had snuck from the ‘outside world’. He hid it on the outside window ledge when his father did his weekly room inspections, but otherwise left it hidden in his closet because his dad would definitely take it and destroy it if he found it.

But now he was really regretting it. His bladder had always been annoyingly small, so to drink a large coffee before going on this road trip was not a good idea. He just tried to take his mind off of it, trying to invest himself in his book.

However, the road they were on currently was awfully bumpy, something that was bad for both Ben and Five; jostling both the stomach and bladder respectively. Five sighed and subtly pressed his legs a bit closer together, “How long is this dumb drive anyway?” He asked, trying to act as casual as possible.

There was no response from Reginald, but after asking again, Pogo replied, “Another two hours I believe, Master Five.”

Two hours?!

“Shit- “there was no way he could hold it for two hours, not when barely an hour in he was already needy.

“Language.”

So of course, now his father could hear him.

Five muttered an apology and looked back down at his book, crossing his legs subtly and preparing for the long drive ahead.

Klaus was humming to himself and it was grating on Five’s nerves, which was heightened now he was on edge and uncomfortable, “Stop it.” He grumbled to his brother with a glare, “I can’t concentrate.”

Thankfully his dad actually agreed, since he was such a stickler for silence, and Klaus reluctantly shut up.

However, the silence didn’t last for long as suddenly Ben was clapping a hand to his mouth and declaring, “I’m gonna throw up.”

Reginald pulled the car over to the side of the road with immense speed and precision, but the sudden movement definitely didn’t help his filling bladder and Five groaned and crossed his legs tighter. But luckily no-one was paying attention to him as Ben jumped out of the car and threw up in the hedges. Pogo got out to help him, and with the distraction in place, Five subtly unbuckled himself from his seat and tried to sneak his way out of the car so he could nip behind a tree to relieve himself without anyone knowing.

But of course, dear old dad had eyes in the back of his damn head, and he’d barely made it to the door before he was firmly being told, “You weren’t told you could leave the car, Number Five.”

Five stopped in his tracks and sighed, “I just want to stretch my legs, they’re cramped.”

“I said no, Number Five. Now stop disobeying or you will not eat supper tonight.”

It wasn’t just an empty threat either. If they stepped out of line too many times, they would end up going to bed hungry; although on the occasions it had happened to him, Pogo had always snuck him a small snack or something which he appreciated but it still was enough of a punishment to make Five behave, even if he didn’t want to.

He just sighed again and returned to his seat, stretching out a bit for a moment while Ben was gone, then once he was back, he tucked his legs back to where they were and put his seatbelt on, even though it pressed on his bladder.

They were soon off again, with Ben seeming to be feeling quite a bit better, but Five was only feeling worse. That was probably his only chance to go without having to make a spectacle of himself, maybe he should’ve just taken the punishment in order to relieve the awful pressure he was experiencing.

But Five tried his best to muscle through it, and he did for another half hour.

However, by the halfway mark of their trip, Five was really getting needy now. He could barely keep still in his seat, and Klaus was definitely noticing.

“What’s up with you, Five?”

Five felt his face heat up a tiny bit and he did his best to still his fidgeting, “This seat is uncomfortable.” He replied, and it wasn’t technically a lie because he was cramped, although the seat itself was perfectly comfortable, being premium leather and all that.

But rather annoyingly, Klaus had always been good at detecting lies and maybe it was the need in his eyes, or the way his legs were crossed, but he seemed to clue in “Do you have to whizz or something?”

Five was grateful that Klaus was being quiet, but regardless he still blushed when his need was brought to attention, “N-no!” he looked down as his loud refusal caused attention to be drawn from his other siblings. He lowered his voice, and when they weren’t looking, he sighed and confessed, “Fine, yes…but stupid dad won’t pull over- “

Klaus seemed slightly sympathetic and chewed on his lip, seeming to be trying to come up with a solution, “Hmm…is there a bottle in here?”

Five frowned, “No, and even if there was, I am not doing that.” He was not going to pee in a bottle in the car full of his siblings, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to anyway because it would make him too shy to go anyway.

All this talk of bottles and relief really wasn’t helping, and he stifled a groan as a strong wave of need hit and he momentarily pressed his hands to his crotch, “Mhmm- “

Klaus seemed to realized how urgent the situation was becoming, and he tried to help, “Daddd-“he sang annoyingly enough to get their father to respond with a grouchy,

“What is it Number Four?”

“I don’t feel good.” He pretended to look sick, “Can we pull over?”

He was trying to get an excuse for their dad to pull over so that Five could sneak out and pee, and Five did appreciate it, but as expected their father took one glance in the rear-view mirror and shook his head, “No Number Four. I know you do not get motion sickness, and you appear just fine.”

Klaus looked a bit dejected and apologetic and Five appreciated the effort, “Thanks anyway.”

But the problem still remained. Five really needed to pee, and there was still over an hour until they got to their destination. So finally, Five bit the bullet and spoke up, “Dad?” he hated calling him that, but he had to be polite and respectful to attempt to get what he wanted.

Reginald sighed and after a moments pause replied, “Now what is it, Number Five?”

Five felt the eyes of his siblings on him and he shrunk in on himself a little, self conscious, “Um…” he looked down, “C-can we please stop somewhere?” he didn’t want to give specifics about why until necessary, because having everyone in the car know he had to pee would be awfully embarrassing.

“No. I told you we would not be stopping.”

“But- “

“No buts, Number Five. We will be late if we dillydally.”

“But I need to pee.” It slipped out and was said with an embarrassing amount of desperation, making his cheeks flush and Diego and Luther laugh at him. His head lowered in embarrassment and he tried his best not to look as needy as he felt.

“Well Number Five, I asked you to use the lavatory before we left the academy. And you insisted you shouldn’t. So, you will just have to wait.”

Five knew those words were coming, but they still sunk in his stomach like lead, “But-but you stopped for Ben!” he argued.

“Number Six has a medical condition that cannot be controlled. On the other hand, your stubborn attitude was what got you into this. So, you must now suffer the consequences. I hope you will learn your lesson from this, Number Five.”

Was that his sentence? Was he doomed to have to wet himself in this car right beside Ben and Klaus? There was no way he could hold it the rest of the way.

But he still tried.

Five managed another five minutes before he was whimpering and holding himself with desperation. Both Klaus and Ben were looking at him with pity, and Luther and Diego were definitely enjoying teasing him. Their dad didn’t even try to stop their mockery, seeming to think it would help Five ‘learn his lesson’.

“Please dad.” He begged, his eyes teary. His whole body was tense, and his bladder felt like it had overflowed its natural capacity, “I-I can’t wait until we get there.” He despised having to act this needy and childish, but he’d do anything to avoid soiling his shorts in this car.

Reginald sounded annoyed now, “Number Five, stop this childish whining at once. I will not be stopping, and that is that.”

Five was close to tears, and he never cried. But he was in physical pain now with how full his bladder was, and the looming reality of what his body was about to involuntarily do to him made him want to cry, “Please-“ he pleaded again, his voice thick with tears, his legs crossed and hands shoved into his crotch while he fidgeted desperately in his seat, whining as a small leak made a wet spot on his shorts, “I-I’m going to wet myself, please dad-“ he felt like he was actually five again, and he _hated_ it so much.

Pogo seemed to clue into just how serious this was and tried to help, “Master, this does seem to be a genuine emergency- “

But Reginald stopped him, “I don’t care Pogo, if Number Five has to sit in wet shorts for the rest of the drive, because of his own mistake, then so be it.”

And that was the last straw. There was no hope of stopping, and Five was beyond desperate now. He simply couldn’t hold it, and with a cry of dismay he felt his bladder begin to release. Slowly at first, the first trickles dampening his boxers but not giving any outward proof of anything happening. Then it came gushing out like a fountain, making a larger wet spot under his hands that quickly began to spread, “Ahh shit- “he cried, trying his best to stop the flow but he couldn’t.

Klaus yelped and pressed himself as far against the door as possible, “Five!”

Ben did the same on the other side but remained silent. And from the front row, Luther, Diego and Allison were all turned around to watch as Five uncontrollably wet himself right there in his seat.

His shorts now nearly black, his legs streaked with wetness and his socks soggy, a puddle formed underneath him, Five’s bladder was finally empty, and his pride destroyed.

Five felt so emotionally and physically exhausted that his body lost all tension as he sat there in his own mess, and he began to cry, his face feeling like it was on fire from embarrassment.

“Sir, it appears Number Five has soiled himself.” Pogo informed Reginald, and the guilt was clear in his voice. Even Luther and Diego had stopped laughing after seeing Five break down like that, seeming to realize just how upset he was.

Five only cried harder at that, and while everyone in the car obviously already knew, hearing it be said aloud was even worse. He hid his face in his hands, wishing he could disappear but there wasn’t enough room in the car for him to spacial jump, and he hadn’t learnt how to do it in motion yet either. So, he just sat there in his own mess, crying like the baby he felt like.

“For goodness sake, Number Five.” Reginald definitely sounded angry and Five felt the car swerve and then come to a stop. “Everyone out.”

Five heard doors opening and footsteps. He felt Klaus and Ben get out beside him, but he felt frozen in place, afraid to get out and reveal just how much of a mess he’d made of himself.

“Number Five, out now!”

He knew he’d only be in more trouble if he didn’t get out, so finally Five removed his hands, still whimpering, tears still streaking down his cheeks, and slowly clambered out of the car.

Once he was out, shivering in the cold breeze against his soaked shorts, he assessed the car damage, as did Reginald with an angry tut. “You are not a baby, Number Five. I am very ashamed of you. Now stop that sniveling at once. This is your own doing.”

Five heaved in some deep breaths, trying his best to stop crying, but it was hard when he felt so utterly humiliated. They’d stopped at a rest stop, and Five was trying to hide so other people there wouldn’t see his wet shorts. He was utterly miserable.

“Number Four, Number Six are either of you in need of new clothes?” He asked Ben and Klaus who’d been sitting beside Five.

Five glanced over and felt awful all over again when he saw that both Klaus and Ben’s shorts were wet along one side from where his pee had wet them as it spread over the seat. They nodded.

“Very well. We will go inside for you to change and get some lunch. Number Five you will stay out here and clean up the mess you’ve made.”

“B-but I need to c-change too- “Five finally spluttered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Reginald glared down at him through his monocle and Five shrank back, “You will remain in those clothes until we get to the training center. You will endure the consequence of your own actions.” And with that he led Five’s siblings to the rest stop, after letting Ben and Klaus get their spare shorts from their suitcases in the trunk.

Now not only had he completely embarrassed himself, but now Five was going to have to sit in pee-soaked shorts for another hour. Pogo stayed to ensure Five wouldn’t run off, and he kept giving Five apologetic glances but didn’t say anything besides telling him where the cleaning supplies were in the trunk. Five got them out and set to work.

It took him a minute to realize that Vanya hadn’t followed his dad and siblings. “V-vanya why aren’t you g-going with them?” he murmured, noticing that Reginald hadn’t even noticed that Vanya wasn’t following; he often neglected her, and it made Five angry.

She was quiet for a minute then spoke up softly, “I wanted to keep you company.”

Five felt a little better that at least she didn’t think less of him for his accident, “B-but you won’t get lunch.”

Vanya shrugged, “I’m not hungry.” Then she pulled out a pack of tissues from her pocket and handed Five one, “Here.”

Five took it and wiped his eyes and blew his nose, “Thanks- “Pogo was sitting in the front seat so couldn’t hear their conversation, “W-why are you being nice to me?”

“Because I know what it’s like to not be treated like a real person- “

Five did feel bad for how she was ignored, and he tried to spend time with Vanya when he could, but their dad always seemed to want them to exclude her, “I’m sorry-“

“It’s not your fault.” Vanya then picked up a pack of wipes, “We should probably clean this quickly.”

Was she really offering to help? Five managed the slightest smile, even if he was still embarrassed and uncomfortable, “Yeah I guess so- “he grabbed some rags, “Thanks Vanya.”

-

They’d barely pulled out of the rest stop when the silence was broken.

“Dad I have to pee!” yelled Klaus.

Five and Vanya both stifled a laugh as Reginald groaned and turned around, clearly not wanting a repeat of what had just happened to him.

On the rest of the drive, Five did have to remain in his uncomfortable wet shorts, sitting on a towel, still horribly ashamed. But he got to sit in the back with Vanya since his other seat needed deeper cleaning and was still wet, and then the drive wasn’t so bad. Just so long as he didn’t have to pee again.


End file.
